Cuando te conocí
by Pottershop
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry y Ginny no se conocían en Hogwarts? Tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente. Capítulo único. Especialmente para Jor.


Hola gente! Bueno acá va un One Shot.

Dedicado a dos personas, una que lo va leer como materia prima (a quién no voy a nombrar) y la otra es Jor, mi gran confidente de este último tiempo. Gracias mi vida por escucharme, por bancarme y por entenderme. Tu compañía menssengereana en esta semana jodida me hace muy bien. ¡Te quiero mucho! Y te lo dedico a vos, que también estuviste ese día.

Espero que les guste a todos, y que entren si tienen ganas de leer algo cortito. Es bastante inusual, aviso. Desde ya espero cualquier clase de comentarios. No es tan cursi, ni tan meloso y por eso decidí escribir algo distinto. Algo mas real... jaj

Un besote enorme a todos.

Pd.- No creo que haya continuación. Depende de ... jaja de mi estado de ánimo. (Vos entendiste no?)

Los quiero mucho.

Joanne

**Cuando te conocí**

Ella venía de Liverpool. Nuestra amistad estaba en crisis por la distancia pero a pesar de todo no quería perderla. Ernestina siempre fue una gran persona conmigo y la quería muchísimo más allá de nuestros sobresaltos.

En ese momento, mi vida era un sufrimiento tras otro y mi Carrera De Auror, que seguía en la universidad de Londres, caía en picada a causa de miles de problemas personales. Esa situación me dolía que fuese así, porque mis padres estaban desilusionados por mi falta de interés y abandono propio. Yo quería mejorar, pero mi bajo autoestima me hundía en un fracaso continuo y anticipado. Aún así, Ernestina vino ese jueves a Londres. En parte necesitaba verla. La esperé ansiosa, a pesar de saber que las horas para hablar eran contadas. Hacía muchísimo frío. Octubre siempre fue frío en Londres. El cielo estaba de un color blanco cegador cuando me tomé el colectivo de la línea 122 para llegar a la Terminal a buscarla. En el trayecto pensaba en mi frustrante vida amorosa. Y el pensamiento que nunca iban a quererme de verdad se reiteraba en mi cerebro como persuasivas propagandas de televisión muggle y la idea intentaba hacerme decaer. Recordé vagamente la escritura del día anterior en mi diario íntimo. _Es la sed de amar y regalar todo aquello que guardé, son pequeñas esperanzas de volver a nacer_, rezaba aquel trozo milagrosamente esperanzador. "Quiero sentir de nuevo", pensé. Es que hacía tiempo que no aparecía alguien que me haga sonreír antes de dormirme. Sonaba tan cursi que me reí sola mientras miraba las casas de calle Smith. Cuando menos lo pensé, el colectivo urbano arribó a destino. Me bajé y la busqué. Nos abrazamos. Fue una tarde hermosa. Hablamos de nuestras diferencias y hubo acuerdos y filosofamos. Todas esas cosas que las amigas hacen después de un tiempo sin verse. A pesar que sólo fueron tres horas juntas, llegué al convencimiento que su visita había valido la pena. Después de comer mandarinas como dos locas (nuestra amistad siempre había sido así, algo alocada), con un frío glacial en el hermoso boulevard, volvimos a la Terminal.

-Esta noche salgo con mis amigas a un _pub muggle_. Aprovechamos que es jueves y que mañana no hay clases.- le comenté cuando estábamos entrando.

-¡Qué bueno!- se alegró ella.- Me imagino lo bien que se portarán.- sonrió con picardía.

-Como siempre- contesté, con la misma complicidad que nos unía- Pienso divertirme. Las chicas me dijeron si querías venir, pero te vendrían a buscar de los pelos ¿verdad?.- Ella largó una carcajada.

-Sí, me tengo que volver. Mis padres son insoportables.

Sonreí resignada y la acompañé hasta que se subió a un hermoso colectivo no sin antes abrazarla con fuerza y recordarle cuánto la quería. La saludé con la mano. Me dio un poco de tristeza despedirla y mi corazón emitió unos quejidos bastante incómodos mientras volvía a mi casa. Estaba bien, dentro de todo.

Esa noche iba a salir con Nadia y Carol. También habíamos invitado a unos amigos a los que en realidad, no conocía muy bien. Sabía que uno se llamaba Michael y que era primo de Carol, pero nada más.

Sin embargo, el día estaba resultando demasiado redondo para que me pase a mí. La cuestión fue que no pude entrar a mi departamento con normalidad y la causa era que _justamente_ NO era mi departamento. Suena gracioso, pero los _paliers_ de los edificios suelen ser iguales (por no decir idénticos). En vez de apuntar al piso nueve, marqué mal el elevador muggle (malditos aparatos) y trabé la llave en un departamento ajeno. Enseguida, la angustia vino en mi ayuda, acompañada de los gritos de mis padres por ser tan idiota. Ni siquiera podíamos usar la varita, porque la magia no funcionaba allí. Fue una desgracia con suerte: llamamos al cerrajero y a las siete de la tarde el problema estaba solucionado. El dueño comprendió mi error y no hizo ningún problema. Los vecinos supieron entenderme. A estas alturas ni me acuerdo en que pensaba para cometer semejante distracción. En un instante de egoísmo lo único que me importó fue que quizá ese maldito percance frustraba mi salida. Afortunadamente no fue así. Mi papá no tuvo que pagar una sola moneda, la llave estaba trabada y la cerradura fallada, porque alcanzó a dar una vuelta. En fin, agradecí que mis vecinos no tuvieran alarma.

Pasado el mal momento, me conecté al Msn. (Siempre fui bastante oportunista con los muggles, es que a veces inventaban cosas maravillosas) Me gustaba chatear. Ernestina, quién ya había llegado a Liverpool, me envió las fotos del encuentro, que eran más de sesenta (a decir verdad no podía creer que hubiera tantas). Después hablé con Hermione, que estaba de vacaciones con mi hermano Ronald en Buenos Aires, Argentina. (Menudo lugar eligieron, pensé contrariada) Eramos muy confidentes con mi cuñada, al igual que en las épocas escolares. Le conté a ella que salía y puse la web cam para que aprobara mi atuendo. Me dijo "estás perfecta Ginny", como solía llamarme tan a menudo. Sonreí y le dije "Esta noche salgo a conquistar". (Cuánta ironía, pero estaba bueno bromear de vez en cuando, ¿no?)

Horas más tarde, cenaba con papá. Mamá estaba cuidando a los gemelos de Fleur y Bill mientras ellos se iban de fiesta (¿Por qué no se cuidaron si no querían tener hijos? Me pregunté para mis adentros.)

Más tarde, me bañé y me sequé el pelo. Me preocupaba la humedad que había y tenía toda la seguridad de que cuando saliera, iba a ser la mujer del Rey León. Así fue. Llegué al departamento de Nadia muy despeinada. Enseguida tomé mi varita (allí la magia funcionaba por fin), para solucionar el problema. Era sabido que ninguno de los chicos que salía con nosotras me interesaba, pero tampoco me gustaban los papelones. Demasiada era la soledad que tenía adentro.

Nad sacó unas botellas. Nos pusimos a tomar mientras esperábamos a los chicos. Ambas parecían emocionadas y el interés por ellos era más que evidente. Yo sonreía ante su calentura, pero en el fondo no logré comprender el sentimiento de interés por alguien. Creo que ya me había olvidado lo que se sentía.

Hubo un momento, que me sentí mal. De vez en cuando (o a decir verdad, muy seguido), me atacaban sentimientos horribles y sensaciones de displacer. Formaba parte de mí día a día y ya estaba casi a acostumbrada a padecerlos. Me brotó un remordimiento muy común en mí. Estaba muy relacionado a mis amigas y me sentí incómoda. Los impulsos de irme a dormir renacieron con unas fuerzas increíbles, pero callé, como la mayoría de las veces solía hacer. Me costaba abrirme y contar mis tristezas, porque las sentía como un fracaso más que como tristezas. El timbre sonó para darle un recreo a mis conclusiones amargas. Los chicos llegaron, tomamos y allí logré reírme y despejarme un poco. Había algo agradableen el ambiente. Sobre todo entre la Nadia y Michael hacían una linda pareja y Carol estaba contenta de que su amiga se acercara a alguien de su familia. A mi me parecía bien que se fije en otro chico, sabiendo que de su ex novio, no estaba enamorada.

Unas horas más tarde, nos subimos a un taxi. Ibamos al _El Brujo,_ un _boliche_ muy famoso. (La fantasía de los muggles que no existían los brujos y por eso la originalidad del nombre fue lo que más risa me dio) Cuando estábamos haciendo la fila para entrar, Nadia me tiraba miradas de complicidad, derrochando babas por el Michael. Yo reía disimuladamente. Ella se mordía el labio inferior, en una clara alusión a sus hormonas alborotadas.

Pagamos la entrada. Los chicos se fueron por un lado y nosotras, por el otro. No consigo recordar si pedimos para tomar; de todas maneras, habían surtido efecto en nuestros sentidos las bebidas tomadas en el apartamento de Nadia. Yo estaba mareada y solía reírme de idioteces. La música era buena. Nos pusimos a bailar un rato, justo al lado de la barra.

-Chicas, voy al baño, no aguanto más.- interrumpió Nadia de repente.- Espérenme acá.

Nosotras asentimos. El baño quedaba a dos pasos al lado de la barra. Seguimos bailando y cantando. La música no la recuerdo bien. Pero era pegadiza o eso me parece. Cuando Nadia llegó del baño, fue el turno de Carol. Y después me tocaba seguro a mí, porque ya me estaba por reventar la vejiga de forma tremenda. Cuando por fin Nadia volvió, fui al baño desesperada. Hice mi urgente necesidad y luego me miré al espejo cerciorándome de que todo estuviera en orden. Bueno, en la medida de lo posible. Era conciente que no era ninguna cara bonita, pero por lo menos pretendía no tener corrido el rimel ni nada por el estilo. Salí del baño.

Hice solamente dos pasos. Carol y Nad estaban en el mismo lugar. Pero ya no estaban solas. Hablaban con alguien. Me acerqué, un tanto sorprendida, pero sonriendo por sus macabras intenciones. No era ninguno de los chicos, para mi sorpresa. Era bastante alto y con una postura muy seductora. Parecía aburrido de estar ahí.

-Gin, mira la carita virgen que tiene este…- confió Carol mirando al susodicho. Me reí. Esa calificación de su rostro le venía como anillo al dedo. Tenía cara de nene. Le di 16 años para mis adentros, teniendo en cuenta la oscuridad del lugar. Pero en ningún momento sospeché que era virgen.

-Hola.- lo saludé un tanto descolgada. Es que no sabía muy bien que decir.

-¿De dónde son?- preguntó él.

-De aquí, de Londres.- contesté.- ¿Y tú?

-También. ¿Qué edad tienen?

En ese momento, Nadia me dijo al oído "_Tenemos 23 y estamos por terminar la carrera de Aurors."_. Me reí inconteniblemente.

-23- contesté con una sonrisa, quizá un tanto falsa para disimular.

-Sí, me falta una materia.- siguió Carol.

-Yo 19.- contestó el chico, sonriendo.

De un momento a otro, las chicas se perdieron. No me pregunten dónde estaban, pero me dijeron que le enseñe a ese bebé hermoso cómo eran las cosas. Eran muy ocurrentes cuando querían. Yo me quedé hablando con él. Se llamaba Harry. El nombre me resultó un poco vulgar y hasta feo. Era como la antítesis a su rostro: el _nene _definitivamente era hermoso. La charla se puso agradable, o en realidad no había otra cosa mejor para hacer allí. El tema de las edades había pasado a un segundo plano. Creo que hablábamos de la vida y del dinero, de cuidarse en las relaciones y de todo un poco. El tiempo pasó y tomamos una cerveza de manteca. Era una jarra bastante grande para mi gusto. No tenía buenas experiencias con la bebida muggle. Así que decidí tomarla de a poco para no pasar límites. No era conveniente. No se porqué razón fuimos a la parte de arriba. Me tomó la mano para no perdernos. Yo estaba confundida y me daba risa la situación. No estaba nada mal tirarle unos dardos a la soledad de vez en cuando. Así que sonreí mientras él no me veía. Me crucé a los chicos, nuestros amigos y me hicieron señas por lo bajo. Guiñé un ojo, cómplice.

En el piso superior me dijo que iba al baño. Yo lo esperé afuera, con dos jarras enormes de cerveza. Allí aproveché para tirar un poco, porque no quería tomar más. Se acercaron varios chicos a hablarme. No sé de dónde veníatanta atracción masculina de mi parte, porque últimamente fracasaba. O quizá no salía demasiado para comprobar mi éxito con los hombres muggles. Estaba anonadada. Me decían piropos y hasta eran buenos ejemplares y me miraban a mí. ¡A mí! _El mundo se puso patas para arriba_, pensé. Él salió del baño y subimos unos escalones más, hasta una pista de música movida. Los hombres me tomaban del brazo y no podía continuar. (Se ve que no había muchas mujeres en ese lugar.) El me sacó de esa montonera y les dijo que yo era su novia. Me causó tanta risa que no la pude reprimir.

Bailamos una canción bastante ordinaria, pero fue divertido. Me olvidé completamente de la hora. Me hacía falta pasarla bien y quería aprovecharlo. Uno siempre quiere eso después de tantas pálidas. En un momento nos apoyamos en la baranda, ya un poco cansados. Giré la cabeza y había miles de personas bailando en la planta baja. Luego lo miré directamente a los ojos. En el fondo no había más que hablar, por eso no dije nada. El sonrió. Puso una mano en mi cara y tomó mi cabeza con total delicadeza. En ese momento me puse nerviosa, pero fue solamente un segundo. Es que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me besaba y temí ni saber cómo hacerlo. Prácticamente se me había olvidado la sensación. Sus labios apoyaron en los míos y me dejé llevar, dejando mis desilusiones y preocupaciones atrás. Definitivamente, necesitaba esa distracción. Se sintió muy bien, demasiado bien. Sus movimientos eran bastante exactos, el _hijo de puta_ tenía demasiada práctica encima. Mis percepciones volvieron a concluir que de virgen no tenía un solo pelo. Mas bien la virgen era yo ahí, o así lo sentí. Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir una idiota, pero lo dejé pasar.

Después de eso nos sentamos. Nos dimos los teléfonos, mientras seguíamos hablando. No sabía bien porqué lo hacía. Digo, eso de darle el teléfono. Después de todo era un extraño. Pero el extraño desconocido me encantaba. Igual tampoco me parecía tan mala idea. Me dictó su número y ni siquiera sabía como guardarlo en mi celular y él, impaciente, me lo quitó y marcó su número, guardándolo con una increíble rapidez. De nuevo me sentí estúpida. Debió haber pensado que no me daba la cabeza para manejar un celular. Se agendó como_ Harrix._ Fue allí cuando el nombre me gustó más que su apodo. Mis amigas me escribieron un mensaje de texto justo en ese momento. Le contesté como la perfecta embustera que siempre fui, que ya estaba en mi casa. La travesura me divertía después de portarme bien tanto tiempo. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana. No sentí remordimientos por mentir, porque la verdad es que no quería irme a dormir.

-¿Vamos a mi departamento a tomar algo?- me propuso Harry o Harrix, ya ni sabía cómo mierda llamarlo.

-Dale.- le dije sin pensar.

¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!? No sé. Ni lo conocía. ¡Era una locura! Pasados unos segundos, me calmé. Había ido al departamento de otros chicos y no necesariamente a tener sexo. David había sido el chico, lo recordé en ese momento. Y tomamos mates enserio. ¿Por qué no podía repetirse la experiencia? Podíamos conocernos más y estar más tranquilos. Suspiré. Sonreí mientras salíamos afuera de _El brujo. _

El cielo de ese 20 de octubre feriado era rosa y completamente depresivo para mi gusto. Temblé de frío mientras caminábamos unas cuadras. Cuando llegamos a una esquina yo intentaba protegerme el pelo de la llovizna. Mi aspecto debió ser lamentable, pero nunca me dijo nada. Seguramente le importaba tres carajos, si recién me conocía. Había dos chicas esperando allí también. Fue tanta mi mala suerte que él las conocía.

-¡Harrix!- saludaron contentas las dos rubias.

-Hola chicas.

Se pusieron a hablar de idioteces. Yo pintada como un cuadro de Frida Calo hecho en el segundo día de su período (léase incomodidad y mala cara).

-¿Ella quién es?- preguntó la chica. Harry sonrió y yo también. Quedó en el aire que yo interpretaba a una presa momentánea que su querido amigo había pescado en el boliche. Me sentí una reverenda puta, pero como no me conocían, tampoco vi una buena causa de preocupación. Vale la pena aclarar que me sentí muy bien cuando le robamos el taxi que se iban a tomar a ese par. _"Las putas tendrán prioridad",_ pensé realmente sintiéndome eso, aunque sabía que de puta no tenía ni un solo pelo. Hacía meses que no estaba con nadie. Tal vez podían llamarme Puta Desocupada o que se yo.

Llegamos a su departamento. No tardó tanto el taxi, quedaba bastante cerca al parecer. Ni supe identificar la dirección. (Tremenda inconciente resulté ser)

Era un departamento de pasillo. Lo seguí y me temblaban las piernas, dudando de lo que estaba haciendo. El no notó mi nerviosismo. Abrió la puerta y era grandísimo. Pero más grande era el desorden que había adentro. Botellas de cerveza, cajas de pizza, ceniceros hasta el tope y demás porquerías desperdigadas por ahí. El no pareció comentar nada sobre eso, ni mucho menos avergonzarse. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar?- pregunté vacilante.

-No, no te preocupes. – dijo con amabilidad.

Yo no dije más nada. Fuimos a su pieza que era otro desastre monumental. Trajo coca cola, una bebida dulce y adictiva. Nos adentramos en el tema de la universidad: detalló sobre su carrera, que siempre estudiaba, que se esforzaba mucho. Me gustó su responsabilidad, teniendo en cuenta que muy poca gente es así. Me contó que hacía tiempo que no veía a sus padres y yo no quise hacerle ninguna pregunta para no meter la pata. Yo me senté en la cama y el estaba parado, sin dejar de hablar ni un minuto. Era muy como yo. Tenía el don de hablar mucho y esa capacidad de charla me hizo sentir cómoda. Como si estuviera hablando con un amigo. Fue bastante raro.

De repente, se sentó al lado mío.

-¿Te molesta que me saque las zapatillas?- preguntó.

-No.- contesté. Estaba nerviosa. Pero a esas alturas, no puedo negar que la idea de acostarme con él sobrevoló a mi cabeza como la peor de las locuras que me había ocurrido hacer. Tampoco era culpa mía. Harry era un chico completamente deseable. Cualquier mujer en mi lugar coincidiría en esa afirmación.

Me besó (o nos besamos) y nos fuimos acostando en la cama. De repente apagó la luz, pero yo me di cuenta después. Estaba en el otro mundo. Hacía cinco meses que había tenido mi primera vez y lo había hecho pocas veces. Era una analfabeta sexual consumada. _"Después de esto querrá lanzarse por el balcón",_ me lamenté culposa. De todas maneras, mi egoísmo fue más fuerte y decidí disfrutarlo yo. Fue medio desaforado y desesperado. No le gustaba jugar antes de hacerlo. O estaba demasiado caliente a lo mejor y por eso quería llegar rápido a… eso. Lo cierto es que yo también, pero prefería jugar previamente. Me estiró un poco el jeans con vehemencia y luchaba por desabotonarlo. Intenté que vaya más lento y así lo hizo, captando mi señal. Pasados unos largos minutos, todo estaba listo. Mi cabeza era un hervidero de comentarios hacia mi persona. _"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te volviste loca! Recién lo conoces y te estás entregando… Desde cuando Ginevra Molly Weasley. Tu no eres así…"_ Pero al mismo tiempo no podía parar y la puta madre. Era imposible, no podía, o muy en el fondo, no quería por más que sea un error del tamaño de la Torre de Eiffel. Justo en pleno acto, cuando ya estábamos por… un ruido se escuchó. Sobra decir que estuve muy cerca de un paro cardíaco.

-¿Quién es?- le susurré en la oscuridad a mi recién conocido.

-Debe ser Matías, mi compañero. _Shh_.- calmó tranquilo. _"La pu…"_

-Que shh. – Repliqué nerviosa- Yo me voy. ¡Pensé que no iba a haber nadie!- me quise morir. _¡Esto me pasa por estúpida calentona!_, pensé.

Él sacó la cabeza por la puerta y le dijo al _puto_ de su amigo Martías. (Yo, en mis adentros, lo estaba crucificando por ser tan inoportuno el fulano ese.) Después cerró la puerta con fuerza y con nervios.

-¿Se dio cuenta?- pregunté avergonzada.

-No. No pasa nada. Está borracho.- rió.

-Ya fue.- dije.- Me voy.

-No seas tonta, quedate.- Estaba caliente el tal Harry. ¡Bueno está bien! _Ambos_ estábamo_s_ bastante subidos de tono.

Admito que me quedé. Pero no llegamos a concluir nada. Después me fui a mi casa pensando que si lo veía de nuevo me tiraba adentro de un contenedor de basura, por la vergüenza. Me acosté tardísimo ese 20 de octubre y le avisé cuando llegué. _"Como si le fuera a importar a si a mi me pasa algo",_ pensé sonriendo. Y si. No era normal lo que me había pasado.

Pero de todo eso ya hace tres meses. Nos seguimos viendo. No, no me pregunten cómo ni porqué. Pregúntenle a él que me escribía mensajes._ Jajaja._ Yo también tenía ganas de seguir pasándola bien. Y sobre todo, de probar un poquito más… para ver qué pasaba. Lo tomé como una diversión y como mero sexo el primer mes.

Pero en enero cambió todo. Cuando empecé a conocerlo descubrí que me gustaban otras cosas de él, más allá de su piel. Era divertido. Era sincero. Y lo mejor que tiene un hombre: me hacía reír mucho. Parecía ser mi amigo. Las cenas eran increíbles con él. Creo que le cayó bien que me gustara tanto el Fútbol muggle, aunque no entendiera la ley del off side. (Que por supuesto cazó un papel y me explicó, era muy analítico cuando quería). Al final, nos dijimos la verdad sobre las edades. El tenía 21 y yo 20. ¡Parecía mucho más pequeño! (O el alcohol frustró mi vista ese día)

El 24 de enero, me puso en un mensaje de texto _Te quiero._ Me emocioné. Yo lo quería también. Era algo increíble, pero por primera vez era real. Fue como si hubiese roto todas mis defensas. Hacía mucho que no decía te quiero a un hombre. Parece simple, pero es complejo. Había sufrido por amor tantas veces y me asusté mucho por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero me arriesgué. Hoy, no solo lo quiero, sino que lo quiero mucho, mucho, mucho… (Creo que se dio cuenta ya…) Puedo decir que me dolería perderlo.

Fue una suerte que la llave del octavo no se trabe ese atardecer del 19 octubre, ¿no? Estoy segura, que ese arrebato de locura fue una de las mejores locuras que cometí en mi vida.

Por cierto, hace dos días que me confesó ser un_ "mago aficionado al mundo muggle"_. Me lo contó cuando me descubrió con la varita en el baño. Y debo decir que es un mago excepcional.


End file.
